


The New Hire

by WritingIsSpeaking



Series: Bar AU [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: News about Amity's engagement has Emira considering making some life changes.
Relationships: Background Amity Blight/Luz Noceda - Relationship, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Bar AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053590
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	The New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go! This story takes place after my previous fic: Bebe, Hace Frío Fuera. I decided I was gonna do a series involving this AU, which at this point I'm simply calling Bar AU (original, I know, where do I come up with this stuff). If you've read my previous stories you would know that I have developed an attachment towards Emira. The Emira/Viney relationship is honestly the first couple I ship that have had ZERO interaction in the series. I just think they're neat.

Emira Blight was _not_ jealous. She couldn’t be happier for her baby sister. The stubborn woman found the love of her life, and to top it all off, Luz not only loved her unconditionally, but was able to keep up with the ambitious CEO. They pushed each other while simultaneously reeling the other back in when one got in over their head. They were, in layman's terms, perfect for each other; soulmates; two halves that made one whole.

Her eyes flicker when the ring glints against the blinding sun.

Okay, she’s a little jealous.

Amity stops her story and notices her older sister’s pensive face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Emira blinks owlishly and shakes her head. “Sorry, what?”

Her sibling drums her fingers against the wooden bar, the sound reverberating through the empty room. It was a little after three on a Saturday, the pub deserted as Emira finished up with prepping the establishment for their busiest night of the week. She was going through her checklist when Amity had popped by unexpectedly, stating that Luz was working on a project for one of her clients and she didn’t want to disturb her.

“I asked if something was wrong.” Amity repeats.

Emira quickly shifts her face to a wide smile. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mittens. I was just going over what I still needed to do in my head. To be honest, I didn’t hear a word you just said.”

Instead of being exasperated, Amity crosses her arms and sends her sister a pointed look. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Emira denies quickly. Way too quickly.

“Look, you and Ed may be able to pull off pranks and lie your way out with our parents, but not with me. Talk.”

“Amity, I really don’t wanna talk about it. It’s nothing, I swear.” She grabs a rag and starts cleaning an invisible stain to have something to do.

“Bullshit.” Amity spits.

Emira takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “Look, the last person I wanna have this discussion with is you.”

Her sister’s forehead creases with worry. “Em, you’re starting to scare me. You’re not - ”

Her eyes widen at the implication. “No! It’s nothing like that. It’s just…”

She trails off and her eyes shift down at Amity’s engagement ring subconsciously. The woman follows her gaze and lifts her hand up, palm facing herself.

“My ring? Is this about the engagement? About Luz?”

The bar owner groans in frustration. “No, it’s not about Luz, I - ugh!”

Emira pinches the bridge of her nose as her nostrils flare. Looks like they’re having this conversation whether she wants to or not. Amity, to her credit, waits patiently for her sister to sort out her thoughts.

“Okay, I am going to start off by saying I am happy for you two. Like, over the moon ecstatic,” Amity nods her thanks, knowing that if she speaks it might cause her sister to lose her train of thought. “And, the absolute _last_ thing I wanna do is turn your engagement into something about me,” The younger Blight raises her eyebrows, not sure where this conversation is headed. “But I guess, I’m just, a little...jealous.”

Amity blinks once, twice, then, “Jealous?” She echoes. “Jealous how?”

“Of how sickeningly sweet the two of you are together. Seriously, you two are like the perfect couple.”

Amity snorts. “We are not perfect, trust me.”

Emira counters with her own disbelieving snicker. “You two never fight. You know each other so well it’s like you’re reading each other’s minds,”

“Now you know how I felt growing up with you two.”

The elder sister’s mouth drops. “Are you seriously comparing your relationship with your _fiancée_ to my _twin_? Really?”

Amity holds her hands up and pushes them against an invisible wall. “Okay, poor choice of words. That was my bad.”

Emira giggles and then starts laughing, Amity soon joining her. “Look, I can spend all day explaining to you why Luz and I are far from perfect, but I’m gonna digress and get back to the main point of this conversation. Just to clarify, you want a relationship like mine and Luz’s?”

Her sister shrugs, her face turning pink in embarrassment. “It looks nice.” She mutters.

Amity chuckles, leaning in her stool so her arms were against the bar, staring her sister down. “It’s more than nice, so much more. But, it also takes work. You think we’re perfect, but we had quite a handful of arguments when we first started dating. The reason why we don’t fight now is because we’ve learned how to communicate and compromise. What I’m saying is, it takes _commitment_.” She stresses this word in a very knowing way.

Emira swallows. “Right.”

Amity points a finger. “And _that_ , is where the problem lies, isn’t it?”

Emira avoids her sister’s intense gaze. “Shut up.” She demands angrily.

Her face softens at her sibling’s defensiveness. “Hey, I’m simply telling you what to expect if you want what I have. So many people get caught up in the romantic aspect, that that’s all they focus on. And when it doesn’t turn out like their fantasy, they bail and end up really hurting someone.” Amity places her hand on top of Emira’s. “I know you’re not like that. You’re the biggest flirt I’ve ever met, but you also let all your...relationships know what you’re looking for up front before starting anything.”

Emira snorts. “Just call them what they are: hook-ups.”

“I like my term better.” Amity asserts. “You know I don’t think less of you, right? The only way that’ll happen is if I notice you’re intentionally leading someone on, which thankfully has never been an issue.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve seen many broken hearts while running this place. The last thing I wanna be is _that_ person my drunken patron is screaming and cursing to the heavens.”

“Aw, you do have a heart.”

Emira frowns. “Yeah, and I’d rather not get it broken. You and I both know Blights aren’t the best at emotional intimacy.”

Amity shrugs and sighs. “Can’t argue with you there.”

A ping from Amity’s purse goes off. She digs through it to find her phone and pulls up the message. “Oop, Luz is done with her piece. Take a look,”

Amity turns the phone around to show Emira the picture Luz sent her. She’s posing next to a completed painting of a starlit sky, making a peace sign in a very Luz way. Emira leans closer to examine the painting. It is painstakingly detailed, down to the last faraway star. The sky is different shades of black and blue and if she looked really hard, she could see wisps of gray that were supposed to be clouds. In short, it was breathtaking.

“Wow.” Emira breathes in awe.

Ellipsis appear as Luz begins typing out another message. It pops up and Emira lets out a short laugh. “I think Luz misses you.”

Amity tilts her head and turns the phone to read the new message.

_Hermoooosa, where’d you go??? I want cuddles!! :3 <3 <3 ;) _

Amity feels her cheeks heat up, but then rolls her eyes and can’t contain the soft smile that appears on her face. “That’s my dork. I gotta run, Em.”

“See you around, Mittens.”

Amity hops off the stool as Emira comes around to give her a hug. They exchange goodbyes and then she’s out the door, heading back to her house where Luz is waiting.

Emira huffs and walks over to the sound system, turning it to a random station. Music blasts into the empty room as the woman grabs a broom and begins sweeping the place. 

_I've seen pick up lines and dive bar strangers slow dance_

_I've seen happy hour two for ones turn to one night stands_

_I've seen neon rebounds_

_And late-night drunk dials_

Emira laughs at the lyrics. The timing of this song was a little suspicious and she briefly wonders if her bar is bugged.

_I've seen that Cinderella fairytale go up in cigarette smoke_

_I've seen two hearts bet it all and still end up broke_

_The real thing won't be easy_

_Yeah, it might take a while_

Though, if she was being honest, she had heard this song a few times already this week. The perks of being a bar owner and having to listen to the same top 40 songs over and over. Maybe a combination of the lyrics and her subconscious were the reason she plucked up the courage to have that conversation with her little sister. The news that her baby sister was engaged not only caused her immense joy, but really made her stop and evaluate her life.

_But I want that all in, fallin'_

_Keep the fire burning like the first time feeling_

_No matter what if I'm gonna love_

_I'm gonna love somebody like that_

_Kinda heart open arms_

_Says forever and will never ever take it back_

_If I'm gonna love_

_I'm gonna love somebody like that_

She starts to sing along to herself as she sweeps, dancing in place to the music.

_I still remember mama walking down the living room stairs_

_And daddy saying with a smile that's my girl right there_

_They had their share of ups and downs_

_And I saw the best, and the worst, and the work and the worth it_

She belts out the chorus, getting really into it. The music is so loud and her eyes are closed, that she doesn’t notice someone walk through the door.

_To get to that that all in, fallin'_

_Keep the fire burning like the first time feeling_

_No matter what if I'm gonna love_

_I'm gonna love somebody like that_

_Kinda heart open arms_

_Says forever and will never ever take it back_

_If I'm gonna love_

“I'm gonna love somebody like - _fucking Christ_!” She screams when she turns and sees a stranger standing there, her hand instantly going up to her racing heart.

The woman smiles sheepishly and raises her hand in greeting. “Heeey, sorry about that. I thought you would’ve heard the bell.” She jabs her thumb over her shoulder towards the door.

Emira takes some deep breaths to calm her pulse before speaking. “Uh, yeah. Look, whatever you want, it’s on the house if you promise to never repeat what you just saw.”

The woman laughs. “Nah, you’re cool. I’m the one who walked in on cleaning duty. I’m assuming you work here?”

“Actually, I own this place. Well, co-own with my brother.” She switches the broom over to her left hand and sticks out her right. “I’m Emira.”

The stranger smiles and shakes her hand. “Viney.” She introduces.

After getting over her initial embarrassment, Emira takes a good look at the woman standing in front of her. She's a few inches shorter than her and has brown hair that's tied up in a bun with what appears to be a spiked hair-tie. She has a cartilage piercing in her right ear that's the shape of a hook and hazel eyes that were currently studying her, no doubt doing the same assessment of Emira. The last thing she notices is that she's wearing scrubs.

Emira nods and places a hand on her hip. “So, what can I do for you? Besides embarrass myself further and keep digging the giant hole that I’m currently standing in.”

Viney snorts. “Believe it or not, I’m actually here for an interview. Didn’t Edric tell you?”

Emira groans exasperatedly. “No, he didn’t. I swear, he’d lose his own head if it wasn’t attached.” She grabs her phone out from her back pocket and dials her twin. He picks up on the fourth ring.

“Em, chillax, I’m on my way. I just got off the subway and I’m walking over now.”

“Ed!” She hisses into the phone. “You didn’t tell me we were hiring a new person, let alone interviewing one today!”

She hears him purse his lips. “Aw, shit.”

“Edric!”

“I’ll explain when I get there, please don’t murder me!”

Before she can chew him out further, Edric hangs up. Emira glares at her phone. “That no good son of a - ” She lifts her head, remembering Viney was still there. “He’ll...be here soon.”

Viney, surprisingly calm about all this, simply nods her head and goes to sit down at one of the empty tables.

* * *

When Edric walks through the door, it takes all of Emira’s strength not to strangle him right then and there. She politely excuses themselves for a moment, grabs his arm in a death grip, and drags her brother into their shared office.

“Explanation. _Now_.”

Edric holds his hands up as he backs away from his fuming twin. “Look, it all happened so fast. Last night, Luz told me that she suddenly got bombarded with a pile of commissions for her art, like a crazy amount of money. She said that she needs all she can get for the upcoming wedding. So, she would have to cut back her hours here at the bar. She knew a friend that was looking for work and had experience and recommended her on the spot.”

Emira leans in closer, her brother at this point pressed up against the wall. “That still doesn’t explain why you _didn’t tell me_! What part of partners do you not understand?!”

“I’m sorry, I really am! Last night was wild, I don’t know, maybe a full moon was out or something, but it was absolutely hectic. When I finally got home, I passed out on my couch. I didn’t even make it to my bed!”

She rubs her temples tiredly, her rage slowly subsiding. “And you couldn’t tell me any of this when you woke up because?”

“I literally just woke up an hour ago! I swear.” He lays his hand across his heart, the other going up as if being sworn in. “Plus, I think Luz mistook my interest as a yes and may have messaged her to come in today.”

“If I may interject,” The twins turn their heads to see Viney standing outside the open door. “Ed is correct. Luz texted me earlier this morning telling me to come down here for an interview.”

Emira pulls at her hair. “Argh, Luz. If you weren’t marrying our sister, I’d kill ya.” She mutters.

Edric takes in a deep, cleansing breath. “Okay, now that you’re all caught up, can we please speak with Viney. I am honestly shocked she’s still here.”

He gestures to the woman, Viney shooting them a grin. “To be honest, I’m not surprised this is happening. Luz and I met in college and even though she’s the sweetest girl I’ve ever met, she tends to get in over her head when she’s excited. Or tired. Or stressed.”

Emira finally breathes, her temper disintegrating. “Yep, that’s our Luz.” She grabs a pad of paper and a pen, stepping out of the office. “Come on, let’s sit down and get started.”

* * *

First impressions aside, the interview goes very smoothly. Viney attended college with Luz and was currently in veterinary school. She worked at a bar during her undergrad years to save up money and was looking to start up again. She had the night shift three days a week at her residency and wanted to work the weekends at the bar.

Emira scratches her head with the pen. “Honestly, your credentials are great and your resume very impressive, but are you sure you won’t burn yourself out? We don’t wanna be the reason your studies suffer.”

Viney smiles appreciatively. “I won’t, I promise. I know it seems like a lot, but I got very good at time management doing this in college. I know what I’m signing up for and can handle it, please trust me.”

Edric and Emira exchange glances, having one of their many silent conversations. A few eyebrow arches and non-verbal gestures later, they both nod their heads and turn to the expectant woman.

“Okay, you’re hired.” They say in unison.

Viney’s face brightens. “Thank you so much! When can I start?”

Emira pulls out her phone and looks over her calendar. She analyzes the schedule. “Are you free Tuesday? Middle of the week would be best, just so we have enough time to get you comfortable with where everything is. Judging alone by your experience, it shouldn’t take long for you to get accustomed.”

Viney whips out her own phone and compares schedules. “Yeah, that should work. Do you open around this time?”

“Not on weekdays. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday we come in at three and get ready for four, but on weekdays we don’t open until five. You can come in then.” Edric answers.

Viney types out the event on her phone and saves it, pocketing it once she’s done. “Alright, I’m all set.”

Emira nods, her face concentrated as she does the same. “Great. Wear jeans and a nice shirt, we’re not very strict on uniforms here. As long as you don’t look like you just rolled out of bed, you’ll be fine.”

A giggle. “Gotcha. You know, I like you two. You have a very down-to-earth vibe about you. I respect that.”

Emira looks up from her phone. “Oh, thank you.”

“Yeah, means a lot.” Edric tacks on.

The two escort her to the door and exchange farewells once again. When Viney is through the door and walking down the sidewalk, Edric turns to his twin.

“You know, I think she’s gonna work out really well. I’m feeling pretty confident.”

Emira nods her head in agreement.

* * *

Two weeks later Emira and Viney are opening the bar, each doing their own tasks. Viney starts talking about something that recently happened at the vet hospital. Emira finds herself enraptured with the story and begins to feel a familiar urge inside her. It pokes insistently at her insides and she outwardly groans once she realizes what’s happening. Viney stops her story and raises an eyebrow, but by now Emira has completely tuned her out.

“Ah, fuck!” Emira curses to the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not every fic in this series will be songfic. I just, you ever have that moment where a song comes on and your mind immediately thinks, "Hey, this really fits this one character/show/scenario"? Yeah, that's what ended up happening with this.


End file.
